


My Poem Book of Poems

by Call_Me_Karma



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work, does poetry count?
Genre: Bad Poetry, I did this instead of sleeping, I need sleep, Poetry, References to Cutting, References to Depression, References to bullying, Sad Poetry, Slow To Update, What Have I Done, because I am a sad person, fancy words, no really, poem, will add triggers if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Karma/pseuds/Call_Me_Karma
Summary: ~*TRIGGER WARNING*~none, maybe, but will add if someone wants me to.





	1. flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*TRIGGER WARNING*~  
> none, maybe, but will add if someone wants me to.

Words spill out of my mouth,  
A flood that I cannot stop.  
They leave a giant mess;  
One I cannot mop.

I see in their eyes  
Hidden frustration  
Because they have already  
Run out of patience.

I try to take them back  
With words of remorse  
But instead I am given  
Words so coarse


	2. counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*TRIGGER WARNING*~  
> references to cutting

One, two, three, four.  
I said I wouldn't add more.

Five, six, seven, eight.  
As I echoed their words of hate.

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve.  
In my hand I grip the helve.

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen.  
It's too late now, I couldn't wean.

Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty.  
I won't stop until I am empty.


	3. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*TRIGGER WARNING*~  
> mentions/hints about verbal abuse from a partner.

My heart was pure  
Until you came

And now it's left  
With the pain

Of your words,  
Harsh and true,

But I still can't stop  
Loving you


	4. paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*TRIGGER WARNING*~  
> references to cutting.

I like to draw pictures  
In the prettiest of red  
Not on paper  
With some lead

But with a razor  
In my hand  
And I start  
Making bands

Don't tell mom  
Because it's fine   
That I paint  
With the darkest wine


	5. isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*TRIGGER WARNING*~  
> well, it kinda hints about bullying?

the dark plagues me.  
no one sees these  
thoughts that free  
the black sea  
of things I wish would be.

to have a friend  
would bring an end  
to this dark trend.  
I need someone to lend  
me a godsend!

I have tried  
many times to revive  
what I used to feel inside.  
don't look so doe eyed,  
you all know why I cry!

I don't mean to be hostile,  
but you're all really vile!  
how could you defile  
this innocent child  
who used to always smile?

I can't continue to be sane  
as you put me under blame  
and fill me with your shame.  
all of you see my pain  
you truly can't be that vain?!


	6. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*TRIGGER WARNING*~  
> references to bullying.

my poems represent my pain  
and yet it seems inane

to have my heart vulnerable  
and these words discoverable.  


so I hide and deceive  
so I won't receive

stinging words thrown  
and a feeling of alone.

naivety gets you nowhere  
away from this nightmare

that humanity calls life  
but instead it's just a strife

where nonpereil thoughts  
are shamed and shot

and left to die  
without a reason why

except you couldn't-  
no, you wouldn't-

you wouldn't spare what I gave  
and you sent me to my grave.

I give up. you win.  
so let me confess to you my chagrin.

I truly do admit  
This all wasn't for benefit

nor fame, or glory;  
this was to tell my story

with my own portrayal  
of your shameful betrayal.


	7. unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*TRIGGER WARNING*~  
> definitely is about bullying.

do you think  
that I care  
what people do  
or what they wear?

humanity has fallen  
the farthest out of line  
when you stoop so low  
to insult a waistline

or their hair, eyes, and nose  
because if they don't conform  
then everything goes  
since no one can be unique

in your world,  
so bleak and dull  
where everyone is no one  
and someone is culled


	8. colors

I wish I could worship your sunset rainbow,  
because you're my color in a world of monochrome

you're blue as the sky on a sweet summer's day  
and you're really bleak, like a rainy gray

yet you're soft pink in the pictures I've taken  
so I don't want to make you think I have forsaken

because you're my mellow yellow religion,  
and in your dark green shirt you're a vision

you've been red since you were a teenager  
apologize to your mom; you don't hate her

all she she wants is what's best for you  
but you're stubborn, so she's red too

I know you try to not look at your reflection  
because you're afraid of your imperfection

but darling, I know you are unaware  
you look beautiful with your wear and tear

please don't hide your sunset rainbow  
because soon, I will be able to say hello


	9. dreams

I've lived a thousand lives  
I've had a million faces

But yet with all these retries,  
I leave so many traces

In hopes that you find me,  
soft in the photos you've taken

but it's quiet in the subtle breeze  
and in the dark I've awaken

there's no sweet dreams,  
there's just heartache,

as I watch it burst from the seams  
with a pounding headache


	10. sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentioned suicide  
> suggested bullying

you're all cheap  
little Prada sheep,  
afraid to take the leap  
unless it's not that deep

you follow your shepherd  
like beggars; never clever  
and always lesser  
than the ones you treasure

you're being used  
yet you still can't refuse  
when you amuse  
because you excuse

the way they act  
despite the fact  
what they lack  
is to attract

people with a genuine smile  
and no reason to use guile  
and yet they aren't put to trial  
when they kill someone with their wile


	11. yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentioned murder  
> yandere simulator

I started out blank  
with no feeling

until I saw him:  
he sent my mind reeling

but the girls that fawn  
over my Senpai

made me angry  
so they had to die

picking them off  
one by one

if they don't scream  
Then it's no fun

I will continue  
until all are dead

so only I can  
love Senpai instead


End file.
